


hopeless boys ; recreation

by succ_ka_bvi



Series: no chance [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Growing Up Together, Jealousy, M/M, best friends to lovers au, kinda unrequited love, lapslock, mentioned makeouts, mutual feelings, recreation of my other oneshot thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/succ_ka_bvi/pseuds/succ_ka_bvi
Summary: na jaemin was a dreamer..





	hopeless boys ; recreation

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i'm doing this 
> 
>  
> 
> i'm continuing the wrong stories smh

na jaemin was a dreamer. in re, he always liked to believe that there was a scientific explanation for everything, yet the supposedly courageous boy dreamt of castles and sparkling oceans, where the sun set along the horizon and the warmth of the rays kissed his knight's shining armour, giving him a heroic, heavenly glow.

and jaemin was determined to make that knight lee jeno, his best friend. also the kid that was known for the famous milk advertisement that sadly never grew old throughout school. when they were kids, the two had a habit of sleeping in the same bed, and they never really grew out of it either. the younger knew he had no chance, but now they were teenagers and here they were still, cramped on jaemin's single bed with tangled limbs. on particularly shitty nights, they'd whisper incoherent words in the comfort of the jaemin's room, safe in their own little world where no one could interfere. 

“you'll find someone, hyung. they might not be far.” jaemin felt his heart squeeze, smiling through the pain. they might even be in front of you, jeno. he wished that he could say those words. 

“i’m just tired of meeting the same people in different bodies.” it hurt jaemin that they were this close – to know that he can't do more than platonic cuddling, only being able to comfort jeno with soft hugs. 

it was an awful feeling – when you love someone so much that you despise it when they walk away from you. but jaemin couldn't do anything about it. he can't stop his best friend from being attracted to someone, that would be sick. whenever jeno went on a date, jaemin made sure he knew the time and place, because that's what best friends would do, right? it's only looking out for one another. 

jaemin didn't know what they were. a best friend wouldn't have his heart broken seeing the other with someone else. a best friend wouldn't feel disgusting jealousy pent up in the pit of his stomach, knowing that his friend was being touched by another person. a best friend wouldn't.. want to tear them up into pieces. instead, all that jaemin could do was plaster a wide, encouraging smile on his lips and give support to the best he could muster. 

but when they were behind closed doors was when jaemin let his fake smile fall, envy spilling from the younger's lips. “do you kiss him?” 

“jaemin.” jeno would hush, in attempt to get the frustrated boy to calm. 

“do you kiss him like you kiss me?” the fondness that grew between them over the years captivated the two bewildered boys, which resulted in heated kisses where they needed to let off steam. with more teeth than tongue, spit would trail down jaemin's chin while calloused hands roamed across jeno's body, pressed against his own. there would be empty soju bottles lying about the bedroom – the bedroom filled with childhood memories containing the two. and in moments like these, jaemin promises to himself that they're just practicing. 

this was when jaemin truly realised that jeno made him smile most out of anyone. even if he had just entered a room, jaemin would automatically grin at the sight of him. when jeno's fingers would find their way in jaemin's hair and play with the soft locks, or when they would share inside jokes that no one else understood but them – jaemin felt happier. 

yet, the thoughts of jeno doing all these with another person destroyed him. 

“nana, nana.” the use of the nickname made jaemin's heart melt, cheeks heating when jeno cupped his cheeks. with their foreheads pressed together, the only thing jaemin could focus on were jeno's lips. incredibly tempting. all he wanted to do was lean in and close that gap. but what he didn't expect was for jeno to press their lips together instead.

jeno felt exactly the same way, but jaemin would've never guessed. 

it was jeno who made a whole playlist for the two of them. it was jeno who blushed when he found jaemin in his own clothes – sometimes naked. when they casually end sentences at the same time, it was jeno who would have that moment on his mind for the rest of the day. 

yes, both were certain about their undenying love for each other, but the confused boys were clueless about eachother's feelings. 

these dreamers were hopeless boys.

**Author's Note:**

> dunno why i did this i didn't even make it any better lol


End file.
